In This Twisted World
by PeaceLoveClarinets
Summary: Enter the world Of Samuel Merryweather after the death of his sister. Accompany him on his journey of growing up and making new connections. Rated T for his lovely use of the english language and the way he conducts himself.    Reviews are loved dearly...
1. Part 1

A/N:: Hi! This is my first work, based off of a school project that my friends loved. Since I killed the main character in that, I decided to write it from the POV of Samuel, the middle brother. ^-^'' heheh... I have about 46 more pages of this saved on Word if you guys like it. Enjoy! Reviews welcome :D

**It kind of turns into a Pandora Hearts/Ouran Host Club fan fiction as it progresses for those of you wondering...

* * *

><p>March 13th, 1710<p>

Dear Journal,

I found my sister's journal after she hung with her beloved Steven. Her name was Claire. She was engaged to a guy named Aaron. The boring loser must be heartbroken. He really liked her you know. Well, anyways. I'm Samuel. I just turned 16 and I'm arranged to marry some broad. Father doesn't like me. Never did. He probably saw me when I popped out and said:

"This little thing is the worst! I'll make his like the worst!" Yep. That's how things are.

Well, I'm tying up some business here in the city before heading home to give my family the news. I just hope no one find this. The thought of any one finding this just… yuck. I know that they'll be rude about the whole thing. I mean, how many boys do you know with girly journals to record their thoughts and feelings in? None. Well, at least my family is rich enough to even provide me with this stupid journal.

March 16th, 1710

Dear Journal,

I stopped at a tavern on the way home. Steven left me all his money and I sold a lot of his things that I can't keep. I walked into the tavern. It smelled of rum and shine. Ah. I love the smell. I sat at the counter along with the other men too drunk to care. We shared stories and drinks.

"No, no. I have a story that tops any of yours," I cleared my thought and continued. "My best friend, murdered five people, and then fell in love with my older sister. Five days ago, they were hung. This other guy, Aaron was in love with my sister too. And it gets so much worse…" I got applause and many men teared up.

"That's amazing!" Was the most common response. Our celebration was cut short by a man sitting in the darkest corner, all alone.

"What's so great about it?" He stood up. He was a tall man with a beard and a hat. He obviously wanted a fight. I just stood there, glaring at him with the others.

"What's got your britches in a wad?" Someone called out. They shouldn't have done that, I felt it in my gut. The tall man growled and came at me. I dodged his punch and took the opportunity to jam my fist in his gut. He screamed out. A small crowd had gathered around to watch the fight. I delivered punch after punch to the poor man. He was too drunk to tell which way was left. I chuckled as I stood over him.

"I hope you've learned not to pick fights with me." I said in a very calm voice. He nodded, curling into a ball. I left then, after paying for my drinks. I quickly disposed of my bloodied shirt. It was disgusting.

March 19th, 1710

Dear Journal,

I got home today. It was tense. I told everyone how Claire died with the criminal. Father asked me why I had let her go through with it.

"I can't stop love, Father." Father stared after me as I went up the stairs. I guess he's never understood love. He was, after all, arranged by his parents to marry my mother.

The only regrets I have about all this is not talking to my sister more. I guess that I shouldn't have wasted my time planning Steven's attacks and paid more attention to my sister. I thought about this through dinner. Anne, as always, couldn't keep her eyes off of David. What does she see in that guy anyways?

David is tall and lean. He has a good head on his shoulders but I don't even see why Anne tries. David is in love with his arranged fiancée, Abigail. She is a very pretty girl with red hair and green eyes. She looks amazing in almost anything she wears. Not to mention that she is nice and well educated.

Who has father arranged me to marry? A girl named Ruth Perriwalker. I've never seen her before, but after David's wedding, she will come to my house for a visit of some kind.

When it was time to sleep, we were all in our rooms. I was taking off my clothes to change into something that I could sleep in. David spoke up.

"Your shirt smells of whiskey." He said.

"What's it to you if I smell of alcohol?" I asked, snatching my shirt from him and putting it in a safe place. Our voices were low due to the fact that little Josiah was sleeping. I wondered for a second, what would come of the child. His family was being torn apart. His two role models, leaving him. I sighed.

"If Father finds out about this, He'll punish you himself." David said quite frankly.

"Yeah, yeah." I mumbled, flopping onto my bed and pulling up the covers. Hopefully, David won't tell father…

March 25th, 1710

Dear Journal,

Since Steven was our regular traveling merchant and he was hung, preparations to get a new one are underway. In the mean time, I have to ride on horseback, into the city to purchase the goods that we require. Father made me do it since I'm the best rider and, he's still angry at me.

My first ride was on the 21st. Mother gave me a list and some money. I nodded and rode off, early in the morning. Josiah waved me off. Mother also gave me a little extra money for Josiah's 4th birthday. Soon, father will have to look around for a suitor for Josiah. I hope it's no one like Ruth.

When I got into the city, I started shopping. It was almost night time and all the shops were closing up. I got what I could. In the morning on the next day, I got what else I needed and started looking around for something for Josiah. As I was shopping, I pretty girl caught my eye. I slowly scooted closer to her.

"Hello." I said nicely. She didn't look up at me. I shrugged it off. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a strand of her brown hair that had freed it's self from her bun. I gently snatched it and tucked it in. He hands flew up to the bun, shooing mine away.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?"

"Um. Fixing your bun?" I said. Didn't she notice that I was there a few minutes earlier?

"But still! You can't touch my hair!" She looked around the market place for a second. "Where did you come from anyways?"

"I was standing here the whole time." I was seriously starting to wonder about this girl.

"Oh. I didn't see… or hear you." She looked at was she was holding. It was a bow. "I was too interested in this bow… So. What's your name?"

"Samuel Merryweather."

"Hm. That's a nice name. Mine's Rachel Perriwalker." She smiled. My eyes went wide. Perriwalker!

"You wouldn't happen to be related to Ruth Perriwalker, would you?" I asked, not knowing anything.

"Why yes! She's my twin. How do you know about her? She stays at home all the time and never gets out." Rachel gave me a questioning look.

"Well, after my brother David gets married, she's due to come to my home. We're," I gulped. "Arranged to be married soon…" I looked away. Rachel started laughing.

"Really? Why?" She hugged the bow closer to her.

"When I was born, my father arranged this." I sighed and paid for a toy.

"Hm." Rachel was pondering something. "My sister is going somewhere in a few months. I asked my father if I could come and said 'no.' Maybe this what my sister is going to. But don't worry about her. You can always divorce her, or kill her." She looked up at me. I wanted to break something just then. I am so tired of so much Murder! I want to eliminate all the people who murder! Rachel sighed.

"I'll see if I can come, okay?" She left at that. I watched as she skipped down the street.

"Um. Okay…" I mumbled after she left. She was nice, and pretty…

March 30th, 1710

Dear Journal,

Josiah loved his birthday present. It was a stick with a sting tied to it. The other end of the string had a loop. Josiah loved trying to get the loop on the stick. It was fun to watch him. I felt pretty good inside. Anne made a small cake just for the occasion. Anne didn't watch David during meal time. David watched her. I laughed a little and David shot me a glare.

Later that evening David woke me up around 11: oo pm.

"Dammit David! Why did you wake me up at this hour?" David slapped me.

"If father hears you with that mouth, He'll make you sit in isolation in front of a whole town!" David was whispering. He didn't want to wake Josiah up.

"Fine, David. What do you want me for?" I sat up in bed and rubbed my hands through my hair.

"I need you to help me with something." David struck a match and lit the three candles on our desk,

"Do you need help with schoolwork?" I asked, dumbly.

"No. I need your advice for this." He handed me a letter. I read through each perfectly written line carefully. The letter was from Abigail. I looked up at David.

"Well, looks like Abigail, sent you a love letter. Do you not know how to respond?" I sat on top of my bed, letter on my lap. David sat in the desk's chair. He looked at the floor, blushing in the dim light.

"Well, um… No. Not really. Samuel, could you by any chance help me? You did witness the ultimate profession of love…" David was talking about how Claire had hung herself with Steven because she loved him.

"Well… I guess I could…" And that's how we spent most of the night. I told David good ideas and little lovey, dovey things that girls like. To tell the truth, I haven't had much practice for girls. I guess David hasn't had any….

April 5th, 1710

Dear Journal,

The last of the snow has melted. Some flowers have sprung and next month begins planting season. In the last few days, nothing has happened really.

I was forced to play hopscotch with Mary and Josiah. They drew it in the freshly softened ground. The rolled rocks onto the squares and played how Claire used to. I missed her then. She was a very pretty. She had mother's looks. Soft blonde hair with large, spirit filled blue eyes. David and Mary share the same features. As for Josiah and I, we have black hair and blue eyes. We look like father. Unlike David, I'm tall and muscular. I don't have all the soft girly features that David has. Mine are sharper, except my nose. I have the same nose as all my siblings.

April 19th, 1710

Dear Journal,

David's wedding is growing closer and I have another job to do. I guess all the murders know of my work. That's right. I plan these loser's murders. It's like they don't know how to kill someone in the dead of night without anyone knowing. People these days just don't think everything through.

The task I have this time is for a man named Daniel Walters. He is a widower with 2 kids. Some guy owes him a large sum of money and Mr. Walters hasn't gotten it yet. Walters wants me to plan out a murder so he can get his money plus tax. I told Walters he was crazy but his next letter implied that he really wanted this to be done so he could feed his family.

I have to stop writing now and finish this letter. Hopefully, Walters will figure out how stupid this is. He paid me quite a bit. I'm thinking about just trashing the letter, but if anyone finds it, father would kill me himself.

The last few days were hard. Father is getting jittery and hopes that Ruth will come right after the wedding. He also made me survey the land that my father had given to David. Its 90 acres of our original 800. Father and Abigail's father are donating slaves and work forces. Father makes me oversee the slave's field work while he and David help with the house and other building on the property.

The slaves don't really need watching over, they do what they're told and don't say anything. I sometimes hear David yelling at me to whip the slaves. I think that's inhumane. Haha. I guess that sounds funny coming from a guy who plans murders in the most daring way. I'm twisted.

May 1st, 1710

Dear Journal,

Ignorant Daniel Walters got caught by the governor. Stupid bastard. He couldn't follow my simple instructions. I guess that's how things are. The stupid get caught. I cannot wait for David's wedding. I want to see the beautiful Rachel again. I heard that she was coming with her family. I absolutely do not want to see Ruth. She's anything but your fair maiden. That little brat.

I met up with a co worker today in town on my monthly mission to get things that are needed. His name is Silas Smith. He's an amazing shooter. He is a lot like me when it comes to looks. Tall, muscular, shaggy dark brown hair. He has golden eyes unlike my own blue. We get mistaken for brothers a lot. He looked down as he spoke to me, he being several inches taller.

"Samuel, you must stop working for these low lives." Silas said sternly.

"Oh, don't worry. If they want to waste their money on someone giving them plans that are too complex for them, let them." I said as if the situation was nothing. It was true. The situation is nothing. If they can't follow through with the plans, then they had no reason to be contacting me. Silas sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Just, be careful. They're cracking down on criminals more than ever." Silas walked away. He was done talking for the moment. I bought the things I needed and stayed the night in a tavern along the road. I was drinking a nice cool beer when a man walked into the tavern. He was dressed nicer than anyone I've seen come in. He sat beside me. I don't know why. Maybe I was dressed a little more like him. He ordered a beer.

"Hello." I said. I spoke in a cool voice. I was very lucky that I looked older than I actually am. My hair hung in my eyes. I didn't want this man to remember my face.

"Good day, good day." He sounded nervous…

"I hope you don't mind me asking but, are you ok?" I tilted my head. He turned to me, shaking his head.

"No, with all these murders taking place, the governor is pressing on us other authorities trying to find the culprit."

I was interested. So. They figured that these men weren't doing these on their own.

"Culprit? Didn't you find the murderers?"

"Aye, but in every case, we've found a letter written to the accused explaining the murder. The hand writing is exceptional and the man writing the letters is incredibly smart."

I smiled at this. How nice. This man was calling me smart. Well, I am very smart.

"That sounds tricky." Thankfully, those were the last words of the night.

May 12th, 1710

Dear Journal,

David's and Abigail's wedding was lovely. She was stunning and David was happy. He smiled the whole time. I could tell it was love. Unlike many marriages around here, they had love. They will be happy together. Father and Abigail's father have divvied off some land from them, including slaves. David has to fend for himself now. Josiah is happy to have my old bed now that David is gone. David's old bed is very soft.

Rachel came the day after the wedding. She was so pretty. When you look at Ruth and Rachel side by side, you can't tell that they are related. I shouldn't write such mean things. Ruth can have her caring moments, but she's such a flirt. She pushed me into the wall the other day. I, being the gentleman that I am, didn't struggle.

"Please let go of me." I said calmly.

"No." Ruth came closer to me. "How 'bout we just forget this little arranged thingy and have adult fun." She gave me a suggestive look, which didn't suit her at all. It was a huge turn off. She twiddled with my shirt collar.

"I'm sorry, Ruth. I don't feel any attraction to you; there for, we cannot have this 'fun' that you speak of." I really wanted to kill her for trying to make me do such things with her! How much will she try before this visit over?

May 25th, 1710

Dear Journal,

Ruth has tried, once again to lure me into her trap. I guess she's not feeling to grand over the fact that I cannot keep my eyes off of Rachel. She is adorable. I love how she is so happy all the time. It was a grave day and I was handling some business in the public study of our house. She looked over my shoulder at my work.

"Why do you try so hard to be a grown up? You and Ruth aren't due to be married in a good year or so." Rachel was sucking on a lollipop.

"Because, with David gone, someone has to step up." I finished with my work and looked up at her. Some of her brown curls were put behind her head, the rest hung freely around her shoulders. She smiled, holding the stick of the lollipop.

Later that day, Ruth was talking to Rachel. I listened in from a spot on the stairs where they couldn't see me.

"I don't get why Samuel likes you so much! I'm prettier and we're arranged!" It was Ruth's voice.

"I'm sorry, Ruth. I really am!" Poor Rachel was trying to make things better. I wanted to save her, but that would blow my cover. I listened more.

"Rachel! You always get what I want!"

"Ruth! If there was something I could do about it I would!" After that I heard a dress move across the floor.

"Then stay away from him." Ruth was talking in a calmer, hushed tone. I stomped on the stairs I stood up and I heard Ruth's heavy skirts slide across the floor. I came down the steps to talk to Rachel, but she had disappeared into her room before I could make the last step. I glared at Ruth for the remainder of the night.


	2. Part 2

A/N: Hello :D I hope you enjoy this part of Samuel's journal! Reviews are always welcome. Well, enough with me, read!

* * *

><p>June 4th, 1710<p>

Dear Journal,

I've written a few letters to Rachel since her departure. I think we have it all figured out. I have saved enough money for a voyage to France, or possibly England. It sounds perfect. There is absolutely no way that our fathers will let us marry. My father wants me to marry Ruth and same with Ruth's father. It's stupid. I think if I do a few more jobs and get my grandfather's blessing, we can make it in France. Rachel and I both speak French. I hope this all work out.

* * *

><p>June 10th, 1710<p>

Dear Journal,

I've received another job from a rich man, offering me lots of money. I have taken the offer and wrote him a fairly simple piece. I have also instructed him to burn the letter. I hope he has. Maybe this man is smart enough not to get caught.

I have also contacted my grandfather. He is very old and wishes me well on my journey. He understands love. He is a very wise old man too. He told me not to go unless I am filthy rich. Unlike here in the colonies, France is already well set off and if I have some money, we can live off of it until I get a job. That was something I couldn't have thought of.

* * *

><p>June 12th, 1710<p>

Dear Journal,

David came for a visit today. He said that everything is well and that he and Abigail are trying to have a child. It was a truly boring visit and during the middle, I went out. I went to the fields to watch over the slaves, giving the overseer the afternoon off. I needed to think.

The horse that I rode that day was a grey mare with white flecks and black socks. Her name is Mist. She is fast and gentle. She is a good horse and I will be sad to let her go.

Rachel sent me a letter saying that a voyage is taking passengers on July 13th. That will be a perfect date. We will then be in France by at least October 13th. I wrote her back just this morning where to meet and such for when we go. I can't wait. The excitement is killing me!

* * *

><p>June 20th, 1710<p>

Dear Journal,

A new traveling merchant has been assigned for this area. His name is Mathew and he is a very nice guy. He is always in a cheerful mood and hands us our newspapers happily. I miss Steven. My family had gotten rally close to the guy. But he just had to murder. I feel guilty for all these murders. When Rachel and I go to France, I will never help kill another soul. I'm only doing it now for the money. I have thousands of gold pieces.

Ruth had come for a visit with her father. Rachel wasn't there and Ruth seemed more at ease. We bumped into each other in the hallway the other day.

"Oh! I'm sorry." Ruth kept her face down. She had a package held to her chest.

"What's in there?" I asked. Ruth looked up at me in shock.

"It's nothing!" It was something. I shrugged and walked up to my room. I had schoolwork to complete. Josiah also made me help him on his lettering. He was four after all. I worked for a while, writing the alphabet with him. He is very smart and needs a brother's guidance. I'm having second thoughts on leaving.

Another day, I was in the garden, helping mother plant flowers when Ruth came along. She stepped next to me, hitting my face with her heavy skirts.

"Well, hello to you too." I said in a friendly manner. I didn't want to be rude or anything.

"Having fun in the mud?" She asked. I heard her laugh quietly. "Mud and dirt are so disgusting. If I'm gonna marry you, you'd better not play in the mud. It's a slave's work."

"When we get married, I doubt that my father would even give slaves to his most hated son." I was sitting on my knees. I looked up in time to see her shocked face. Why was she so surprised? My father showed that he disliked me from the moment she first came by saying mean words to me. It's funny how oblivious she was.

"W-well! Then you'd better wash!" She huffed and turned away, walking at a fast pace. She's never touched dirt in her life, had she? I chuckled as she left, digging into the fresh earth for a new flower plant my mother wanted planted.

* * *

><p>July 1st. 1710<p>

Dear Journal,

Time passes so quickly and I miss my nighttime talks with David. Josiah can't have the deep conversations that we could. Sometimes, I lay in bed thinking if I should still go to France with Rachel. I guess I'll have to talk to her about it in person.

We had met up with each other earlier this morning. She greeted me with a hug a smile. My heart melted. I smiled back at her and ushered her into a less crowded street.

"I can get us on a voyage to France on the 13th…" I said. "But, I'm having second thoughts on going."

Rachel smiled. "I understand. I don't think I can leave my family, but, neither of our families will let our love be." Rachel looked off into the distance. I nodded.

"I don't think I could leave my little brother and sister. But they are strong children. They are both very smart and strong. I think they can deal with it. But my parents, they've already had one child kill themselves for love." I sighed.

"I talked to my older sister while she was visiting us and she said that if we love each other enough, then we should do it without looking back." Rachel was holding my hand. She looked up at me with her eyes full of determination.

"You're right, Rachel. We need to through with it." I hugged her and smiled. We were going through with it.

* * *

><p>July 7th, 1710<p>

Dear Journal,

I have packed nearly everything I have. We leave in a week. I have tied up all my loose ends and I've done a few jobs. I have written a letter for my parents. Here's what it says:

_Dear Mother and Father,_

_ I'm sorry, but I cannot marry Ruth. I love her twin sister Rachel. We are going to France where our love can flourish. I love you all very much and I wish that father would let our love be. Father, I know that you dislike me the most but I love you. It has made me a stronger person. Mother, Your love and support of many of my decisions have given me faith that I can follow through with my decision now. Mary, you are full of potential and I wish the best for you. Josiah, little Josiah. I love you and know that you can persevere through this. This will only make you stronger. I love you all._

_ Samuel_

It's a short letter, but it gets everything across. I believe that I can make it in France with Rachel. We have love, and that can conquer all.


	3. Part 3

Hey! It's me again! If you've read to here, that's amazing. You get a virtual cookie! Yay! Sorry this part's a little short, it just leads into longer (hopefully more entertaining) parts of Samuel's ... amazing... life. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pandora Hearts. **If I did, it wouldn't be nearly as good...

* * *

><p>Meow :3<p>

* * *

><p>July 25th, 1710<p>

Dear Journal,

I left early a few days before our voyage. I picked up Rachel in the nearest town and we rode for many days until we reached a port city. It's rare to have such large cities in the south, but it had what we needed. We paid for our voyage; it was cheaper than I had thought. There is enough food and water for our 3 month journey.

We are sharing this voyage with 10 other families. They are nice and we have fun sharing stories and laughter. I know that Rachel and I will have an excellent time in France.

* * *

><p>August 8th, 1710<p>

Dear Journal,

We have had a lot of storms these past weeks. One was bad. We had to stay below deck while the crew tried to keep the ship under control. Rachel was scared, but I stayed calm. Another day, one of the families came down with a nasty cold. Luckily, Rachel and I haven't caught it.

August 20th, 1710

Dear Journal,

There is an estimated 1 ½- 2 month period of time left for our voyage. I'm excited. Rachel and I can start our new lives soon!

Nothing has really changed during the past two-ish weeks. I help the men with laundry and fixing things around the ship while the women cook. It's peaceful and relaxing. Every day, I look out over the vast ocean knowing that we can never back and only forwards. Knowing that everything will be fine and Rachel and I will live happily in France.

* * *

><p>September 15th, 1710<p>

Dear Journal,

It's my birthday today. Rachel gave me a hug and one of her amazing smiles. I have also caught the nasty cold and she attends to me day and night. I can still do some things around the ship, but Rachel doesn't let me do much. She says I'm getting better. She is an excellent doctor.

October 11th, 1710

Dear Journal,

Land has been sighted and we will land in two days. I'm excited to get off this ship. Some of the families are getting stressed with the little kids running around and getting in the way. The children just need land and fresh air. Rachel is packing our things to be taken to land. She can't wait to see houses and real beds. She hums a little song now days when she works. She has a pretty voice.

* * *

><p>October 15th, 1710<p>

Dear Journal,

When we got off the ship we saw something… unusual. A man (As we thought at the time) came out of an ally with another man behind them. The first man was short with longer brown hair tied behind his head; He wore pants and a nice jacket that came down to mid thigh. He wore a very fluffy neck scarf and nice black boots. The second man had shaggy black hair, was very tall and wore a nice trench coat and hat.

"Shut up!" The brown haired person said.

"Make me! Your stupid move nearly got our cover blown!" The black haired man screamed.

"Maybe you should be quieter." The brown haired person never faced the black haired man. He had the highest voice I had ever heard in someone his age. His bangs fell in his face. He was blushing. Why would he be embarrassed?

"No! This isn't over!" The black haired guy was angry beyond control. He looked to be holding back every urge to strangle the other guy. The brown haired person got quieter and quieter.

"Please, just be quiet…" He said. You could barely hear him.

"What's wrong?" The black haired guy had caught up to him and put a hand on his

shoulder. The brown haired person just ignored it. That's when Rachel interfered. She had gone up to the two by now and had her hands on her hips.

"What's with you two fighting?" Rachel demanded.

"It's nothing really." The black haired guy said. He stood next to his friend who only tried to hide their face behind their bangs. He nodded, not saying a word. Rachel gave him a sad look.

"Hey, what's wrong?" She was using her gentle voice.

The brown haired person looked away.

"Well, I'm Rachel. If you need any help, I'll help you." By then, a girl came to the three. She was wearing something strange and eating a chicken leg.

"Seaweed head, we need to go home. Don't forget her ei—" The girl had cut herself off when she noticed Rachel. "Hi..." She said.

"Hello!" Rachel said. She smiled. I waved while standing beside her.

"Who are you?" I asked the girl.

"It's none of your business!" She said. She took another bite of meat.

"Hey, do you guys have a place to sleep?" The brown haired man asked. He had his face shielded by his hair still, but he was smiling.

"Sadly, no." I replied.

"Then you can come with us. Is that ok, Gilbert?" The brown haired man asked his black haired partner. Gilbert nodded.

"That's fine. And we were just leaving. Come one stupid rabbit. We've got to go home."

With that, we all left the docks and went to a nice apartment home. Gilbert had explained that it was home away from home and that there was plenty of room for us to stay before we all left in the morning. The brown haired person wasn't very comfortable with us, but didn't object. He just smiled.


End file.
